Narul
Narul Narul was once one supercontinent before the Fracturing. Now, Narul consists of 7 main continents and a series of islands. Landrho Deis Landrho Deis is the northernmost continent, said to be the home of the ancient birds. Its capital is Nios Ananto, where the now defunct Fateweavers once resided. Landrho Deis also holds the smaller cities of La Hasteel (mostly a farming village), Lasdal (built over a swamp), Carrentosa, and Vestongal. In Landrho Deis it's common to find barbarians, rogues, widows, and many other unsavory types. Isola Isola sits in the northwest corner of Narul. Though mostly mountains and forest, the massive city of Eon Sanctum sits against a large lake. The Platinum Vale overlooks the sacred lake of Province. The Crucible is proud to be the home to some of the most talented smiths in the world. And Underlook serves as a gate to the underdark. Oracles are extremely common in Eon Sanctum, as well as many clerics, monks, and paladins who are tied to the city's holy elements. Arrownock Though connected to Isola to the South by a narrow land-bridge, Arrownock is considered its own continent. Arrownock is home to the gnomes, who call Westdown home. Greengate is also a small mountain village that leads into the underdark. South of Westdown is Bouldermill, the most expansive mines in Narul. Because of the close ties to nature, druids and rangers are common, and the energetic gnome cities make it a common destination for bards. Blackstone Named for its rich obsidian veins, Blackstone is home to Blackstone Altar, where the Order of the Dark once ruled over the black knights. The nearby Witchborough borders the Witching Woods, and further South lies Po Harbor and Bronzebush (a massive tanezumi colony). Between the cities rests the Nexus Deepcroft, gateway to the underdark and home to the dark elves. A small nearby island, Winterwill, is also considered the property of Blackstone. The massive abandoned tower of Darkhold overlooks the connecting passage North to Landrho Deis, and nearby rests the village of Stark. Blackstone is naturally home to many black knights, as well as more common fighters, and warlocks who are drawn to the area's unique aspects. Jadeite Fall Settled between Landrho Deis and Blackstone, the Jadeite Fall is the homeland of the dragons. Few expeditions into Jadeite Fall are ever attempted, as so few manage to return. As such, Jadeite Fall has not been explored in decades. Fiendfell Once a prosperous land for the gnomes, Fiendfell was lost to demons many years past. Fiendfell is a series of smaller islands that includes the Demonsong Sea, the Wall of Teeth (a dangerous rock-lined passage into the sea), the Demon Wastes, and the Hollows. Land's End Despite its central position in Narul, Land's End is an unforgiving wasteland. Only the Silver Citadel, founded by the black knights, has managed to gain any ground on the central island where the final battle between the three champions of old took place. Land's End is otherwise uninhabitable, seething with a radiant aura that quickly immolates any who venture forth. The area has been totally unknown for centuries. The Feywild and Shadowfell While not technically locations in the world of Narul, the Feywild and Shadowfell are "echoes" of the material plane that exist alongside it. The Feywild is a beautiful, whimsical world created by Yamara, where arcane magic flows more freely. The Shadowfell is the opposite, a bleak, desolate place full of decay and death, created by Naraka. Each world resembles the material plane at a glance, with many structures and landmarks existing in all three regions, although the Feywild is more likely to be filled with blooming flowers and shimmering crystals, while the Shadowfell is decorated with jagged rocks and skulls. Passage to and from these mirror dimensions is no simple task. Portals to the Feywild are often marked by mushroom circles or pristine pools of water. Stepping into the Shadowfell often requires finding dark corners of the world, such as defiled places in ancient tombs. These portals are always fragile at best, prone to being closed if disturbed. Some forms of magic can also exploit the closeness of the three realms, allowing brief steps through them. Cats, notoriously, exist in all three realms simultaneously. How this unique quality came about is unknown.